ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Volo Monstrum
'''Volo Monstrum '''is a fanon episode of the 2016 Powerpuff Girls reboot. Synopsis A medium-sized, horrifying, rapid birdlike monster wanders into the Townsville desert, prompting Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup to try to kill it before it reaches the city. Plot The Powerpuff Girls are watching a TV news report on how they managed to stop The Gangreen Gang from robbing a bank for the 1000th time. Blossom then congratulates her sisters for helping her. The report finishes and a new one comes - a medium-sized monster with a birdlike appearance has reached the Townsville desert, traveling to the city. Luckily, the bird will just spend some time there before deciding to reach the city. The anchorman then calls the PPGs for help and finishes his report. This leaves the girls very shocked, as they refuse to let a little monster cause chaos in their hometown upon reaching it. Blossom then says that their break is over and she and her sisters fly to the desert. Upon arriving here, they see the monstrous creature pecking at the ground. Then they try using their powers on it (energy projection, ice breath, heat vision, etc.), but the monster dodges all of these with it's roadrunner speed, before escaping. Enraged at their failure, the Powerpuff Girls resort to elaborate plans in order to kill the monster. Blossom sets up a load of boulders from a high canyon which will fall on the monster when she pulls the string. However, the monster seems to take more time to arrive, so she and her sisters fall asleep. A minute later, the monster's squawk is heard, waking the girls up and prompting their leader, Blossom, to pull the string at the time the creature is under the rocks. The trapdoor sets off, but the rocks do not fall. Annoyed at her Wile E. Coyote-style flaw, Blossom flies to a cliff wall supporting the trap and punches and kicks it until she is hit on the head by a falling pebble. Blossom looks up to see the rocks finally falling and collapsing onto her. Buttercup and Bubbles fly to the pile and ask Blossom if she's okay. Blossom pops out of the pile and cancels Plan A. Blossom and her sisters hide behind a rock and see the monster stopping in the middle of the road to look at a mirror, which has just been put by them. Blossom then uses her telekinesis to lift up a boulder and aims it above the monster, and attempts to crush it. However, the boulder fails to drop under her command, and the monster is then suddenly scared away by Blossom's furious grunts. After several unsuccessful attempts to make the rock fall (which are stomping on it and forcing it down with a stick), Blossom leaves, annoyed, only for the rock to follow and crush her. She sticks out her arms from the rock and cancels Plan B. Blossom invents and presents her new trap to Bubbles and Buttercup, the Slice-Dicer 9000. It is a giant metal box with lot of sharp weapons and items like axes, knives, buzzsaws, chainsaws, scythes, katanas, etc., built into it that will dice the monster into ribbons when it steps on a pressure plate in the box. She demonstrates the trap by tossing her bow inside, causing it to get slashed into bits. However, the monster shows up behind Blossom and scares her into the trap with it's squawk. She lands on the pressure plate and is then attacked by the sharp weapons as her sisters cover their eyes in horror. Blossom then comes out, claiming that she is okay, but eventually she falls apart into ribbons. She cancels Plan C. The girls build an explosive female bird monster decoy and put it in the middle of the road. The running monster halts and, noticing the decoy, begins rubbing it by beak. Blossom presses the remote, but nothing seems to happen, so she walks to her creation, rudely pushing the monster out of her way. She presses the button; no trace. She turns the remote to its back and realizes she forgot to switch to ON. She switches it... and the decoy explodes in her face despite her having not pressed the button. The monster taunts her with it's squawk and runs off. Blossom cancels Plan D. The girls set up a cannon and load it with a post-fused bomb. The squawk of the creature is heard and the girls fire in it's sight. But the cannon backfires and crashes the girls into a cliff wall. The cannon then rotates and blasts the bomb into the girls (who are still in the silhouette holes they made). Blossom, outraged, has had enough with death traps and suggests they just capture the bird and THEN kill it. The girls hide behind a rock, wielding a lasso. The monster is heard and Blossom waves the lasso and captures the bird monster. However, this fails to stop the creature, as it keeps on running and sends the PPGs being dragged. The monster runs through a field of cactuses and tumbleweeds, which cause the girls to get painfully pierced and scratched in the impact of those, and to add insult to injury, the monster extends its neck towards them to peck at them. The monster sees the edge of a cliff and halts, but the girls bump straight into it and almost fall off. Blossom grabs onto the edge, with her sisters and the bird in turn gripping onto her. The girls look down to see their lasso falling down the cliff, and then a crumbling noise is heard. The girls look at the edge of the cliff and it crumbles, making them and the monster fall into the road, leaving holes in their shapes. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup get up, dizzy instead of injured, then they hear a glitching sound. They look at the monster, which is still in it's hole, twitching for a few seconds before exploding into an egg. They take the egg to the mayor, where he congratulates them for saving Townsville from the avian monster. The egg is now kept as a display in the Townsville museum, where the Girls takes pictures of it and head home. Characters * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Avian Monster * The Gangreen Gang (cameo) * The Mayor (cameo) Trivia * The title of the episode translates to "speed monster". * The episode is noted as a reference to the Looney Tunes Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner films, with similarities being: ** Most of the episode taking place in a desert. ** The PPGs trying to kill the bird monster with simple traps but backfiring, sometimes getting harmed in the process. *** Their first two traps to kill the monster are in fact taken from the duo's 1956 cartoon, There They Go-Go-Go!, and 2003's The Whizzard of Ow. ** The monster that the girls try to kill is also a reference to the Road Runner, having super speed, and vocalizing through loud demonic squawks, just like the Road Runner's "beep-beep!". ** In one scene, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles, taking the bird monster with them, fall off a cliff just like how Wile E. does, followed by the "O" shaped smoke cloud when they hit the ground. *** Before that happens, Blossom's bow droops down just like how the Coyote's ears droop when something bad is about to happen to him. *** They leave behind holes shaped like them after the impact. ** The result of Blossom's third plan, the Slice-Dicer 9000, has her fall apart into ribbons just like a cartoon character would. * This episode is quite similar to the Steven Universe episode Kindergarten Kid, which is also a parody to the Coyote and Road Runner cartoons. * Blossom is revealed to have telekinesis and a hand for inventing in this episode. * The Avian Monster is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * '''Error: '''Blossom threw her bow inside the Slice-Dicer 9000 to demonstrate it, but when we go back to her after the trap shreds the bow to pieces, it's back on her head. It's most likely she was hiding a spare bow and put it on offscreen. * The Wilhelm scream is heard when Blossom gets shredded by the Slice-Dicer 9000. * Some of the monster's roars are actually sound clips of Bowser from Mario Kart 64. Category:Episodes